Little Red Riding Samifer
by SassyAsCassie
Summary: Based on Red Riding Hood, but just idea and a maybe-kind-of the concept, AU! (and a bit Destiel for a friend) Not beta'd Sam, our poor guy just bought a red Sweater and Dean has the best (worst) idea! Let's Play Red riding Hood! Bad for Sam, good for Lucifer. But maybe not as bad as u would guess. (I cant write summarys/ multi-chaptered)
1. Chapter 1

Little red riding Samifer  
He should have known it right from the start. This brainless dare was as dumb as the one who created it.  
How did he even get here?  
Last time he checked, he was with Castiel on the little trail in the midst of the woods. Now he stood here, inbetween trees, bushes and God knows what else, maybe dogpoop, having no clue where to go. It was way too dark to say when he accidently left the trail, where Castiel was or how to get rid of the feeling of being watched.  
At least Dean had his fun, probably laughing his ass off at home, praising his glorious idea of playing Red Riding Hood.  
This is why Sam never wanted to buy any other shirts than his beloved plaid ones. They may not be trendy like all these muscle-shirts but comfortable. He actually just bought his red Sweater because his friend, Jessica, took him shopping. Her actual date didn't show up so she called Sam wanting somebody to drag around store after store. She even found things for herself, but Sam couldn't really believe her. He knew she wanted to get him clothes other than plaid, not that she disliked his choice of clothing, but Jessica almost craved at him to wear something different.  
That being said, she went on and on about this one supercool Sweater she found until he eventually just said 'Yes'.  
And that, my lovely reader, that was the mistake he made.  
Dean could not stop laughing at the red Sweater and never stopped talking about Red Riding Sammy. Meg totally went with it.  
Thanks to her at this point.  
Really.  
With all Sam's love.  
Which would resemble a chainsaw.  
At least Cas went with Sam as Dean brought up his dare. Sam 'shall go with his Sweater in the woods, playing Red Riding Sam. He has to go as deep as he can take and then leave a bottle of whine there, so Dean can check the next morning how far he went in.'  
Castiel really wanted to help, but he got himself wasted as he came along a liquor store and 'drank it'.  
Maybe that's why Sam lost him about... well, a long time ago. Maybe Cas just turned around behind Sam and decided to go back to Dean.  
Sam chuckled, imagining Watching-The-Bees-Castiel staggering through the neighbourhood just to get to Dean. Boy, that poor guy really was head over heels for Sam's brother. Sad thing said one did not seem to realize that.  
But all this still didn't solve Sam's actual position: He still had no clue how to get out of here and these eyes on his back didn't help either.  
Sam already turned around a few times and even thought he heard steps on the green floor it seemed like he was all alone. Was there someone out here at night? If so, what does he want? Surely not a teaparty. Well okay, maybe that person wanted one if he already went out here at night like a freak.  
Somewhere at this point Sam lost hope and just wanted to go back home, get out of this Sweater and just... shower. Or kill Dean. Whatever came in his mind. Hell, he would be rather watching Dr. Sexy right now than walking in the woods in the night, having no idea or plan where to go.  
Sam stopped mid-step and groaned. He couldn't put up longer with this shit. Looking down at the basket with the whine (and even bread) in it, he decided he went deep enough and just wanted to get out, so Sam dropped the basket next to a significant big, in the moonlight grey shimmering tree and turned around to go back in a straight line. At least he hoped he could do that if it was not for an unnaturally big wolf with blondish-brown hair and greyish-blue, cold eyes. It's paws had nearly the size of Sam's own hand and the tail was long and thin.  
Sam stood there in utter shock. It was already awfully ironic, he with his Red Riding Hood-dare, the Sweater and the basket. And then, of course, the wolf right in front of him. Dean is going to pay for this.  
It was quiet, only the leaves brushing against each other in the wind.  
Sam cleared his throat as the wolf kept staring at him.  
''My, what big eyes you have...''  
Smooth, Winchester, smooth. But it seemed to irritate the wolf, although wolfs can't really understand humans, can they?  
Sam slowly started walking. First of all, he went backwards, nearly tripping over the basket until he felt the tree against his back. Then he went sideways, kind of circling the wolf, never breaking eye contact. Every other wolf should have already jumped at him, it really bothered him this wolf didn't. Yes, it bothered him. If he would die, he onehundredpercently didn't wanted to be jumped from the back. Sam reached almost the other side as the wolf slowly turned around itself to look at Sam, not letting him out of sight.  
''Oh fudge it, this is enough for tonight!'' Sam didn't even realized he said it out loud as the wolf started... barking? Was it really LAUGHING at Sam?  
Well, that's... new, Sam thought to himself but used this moment to turn away and run. Because damn no, he would not let this chance slip just because a wolf decided to laugh-bark at him. Hell no.  
Surprisingly he didn't hear the wolf following him. As he slowed down, Sam actually found the trail he and Cas used at the beginning. He really wanted to laugh out loud but didn't. The wolf could still hear him and he definitely did not want him to come back.  
Luck was on his side, right? Wrong.  
As Sam reverted to the trail, he found the basket standing a few feet away on the road. And next to, like it was the most normal thing in the world, sat a man, naked, with greyish-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Did he mentioned the man was naked? Yes? Okay.  
The man was naked.  
Naked.  
In the woods.  
And he had the most shit eating grin on his face Sam could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like an eternity to Sam as it were just a few seconds until the unknown blonde in front of him stood up in all his naked glory. When Sam realized this, he fastly turned his face to the side, looking at an old tree, feeling uncomfortable by the strangers appearance. It was not like the guy was ugly, in fact he looked cool, but not breathtaking, if it was not for these cold eyes which Sam was sure of could pierce through every little soul.  
It stayed quiet for merely 3 minutes when naked-guy started talking.  
''So you finally came to fullfil the contract, Red.''  
He had a voice with a demanding note, Sam noted as the words sinked into his skull.  
''I am sorry... but I have no clue what you are talking about. And my name's not Red.'' He slowly said, tired and just not ready for any more weird meetings tonight. He didn't even question how the basket came there.  
''Of course you are. You did everything Red has to do. Bringing me food and, although pretty cliché, wearing a red piece of clothing for the first meeting.''  
Sam raised an eyebrow and looked back at naked-guy-telling-he-is-red. He was mirroring Sam's expression as he was himself confused by the answer of the tall teen.  
''How can I bring you food if I haven't even met you in my life? At least I can't remember crossing paths with a naked person shaking his booty like it ain't his business.''  
Sam did not meant to get rude, but this night slowly reached the end of his nerves.  
''It occurs hat we have already met each other, Red. Like about 6 minutes ago- mayb it were 7, it's hard keeping an eye on the time in my state.''  
''The only one I have met so far was a wolf. And I might be just blind, but you don't seem like one to me.'' Sam gave him an optical slap by giving the stranger his best bitchface.  
''You should better look out for you. And as I already said: I am not Red. And as soon as I get home, I will let Dean pay for this damn idea. Do you help him out with your strange appearance? Like, did he actually brought you to strip down naked and go get me? Well, that's a new level of his sick humor.''  
He was met with silence.  
"Can you at least tell me why you are naked?" Sam sighed dramatically and kept his eyes up as best as he could. Right now at the blonde hair that probably never met a comb.

No reply.

"Okay. So what about the wolf? Where is it?" another question and Mr In-His-Birthday-Suit tilted his head to the side. Because, hell, there _had_ been a wolf a moment ago.

"The big black wolf?" Sam tried to get the man understand, but it was useless. The guy remained silent and naked and Sam could bet it wouldn't change for the last part.  
''Okay buddy, whatever you are up to, I have to go to home. And definetely never come back.'' At this point the blondes head perked up a bit more.  
''But you have to bring me food.'' he said like it was the most obvious thing ever, ''That is how the contract goes.''  
"I-what? Food?" He responded, blinking a few times and the expectant look on the naked man's face grew impatient.

"You're the Red. So you should bring food with you. That's how it goes," he repeated harshly and the boy felt his eyes widening with pure irritation.  
''So you say I have to bring you, the naked man running in the forest and scaring teenagers, food. Which is completely normal. Of course. Because I am 'Red'. This shit can only happen to me. And when are you going to cover your love sausage? For the love of Chuck, do you really think I will buy your hallucination?''  
"That's what you should do," the guy nodded and that expectant stare was back.

"I, uh… didn't know?" he excused himself sarcastically and glanced around, "can't you just… catch a rabbit or something?"

"No." shot sausage-man back.  
Sam held two fingers to his temples and decided to play along, already having a headache as of this positon he found himself being dragged in.  
''I'm new to this… whole… Red business''  
It seemed like it worked, because the rigid posture the man had going on, melted into a more relaxed one.  
''As far as I know… Little Red Riding Hood, the fairy tale one I mean, brought food to her sick grandmother? And the wolf ate them both. Then it was killed by the lumberjack. And you don't look like my sweet old dead grandmother.''

"If you say so," Naked-Butt retorted.  
"It's a deal between wolves and the Red. Red brings food and the wolves leave everyone else alone."  
''And if I don't?''  
''Well, in that case I will just help myself.''  
Sam's breath hitched in his throat at that sentence. His body felt cold and numb.

"You aren't a wolf," he whispered and the man growled. A deep, angry and extremely dangerous growl, like an animal. Sam took a few steps back and the growl dropped deeper and more dangerous, effectively making him shiver.

"You… are?" he whimpered weakly and it was a matter of seconds when Sam was getting from a standing position to lying on his back with a very big, very angry and very blonde wolf pressing to his chest with his massive paws, growling at him from a minimal distance. Sam could almost count the pearlwhite bared teeths and look into it's, despite the darkness surrounding them, shining greyish-blue eyes.  
''My, what big eye you have...'' the brown haired teen gulped and the wolf snapped at him, nearly catching Sam's neck if it was not for him moving his head away just in time. He tried to catch his breath, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
"I get it, okay?! Just no biting. Okay? Okay."

The wolf disappeared in a second and the man was back, leaning over Sam in his full naked glory, glaring at him with a soft rumbling emitting from his chest, which sounded nearly like purring. If he would be a cat.

"So, do we have a deal?"  
the boy agreed verbally and cringed in discomfort. "And can you just get off me? Please? You're kind of... naked…"

The man-wolf snorted and finally, to Sam's relief, leaned back.


End file.
